


Visitor From Beyond

by MercurialMagpie



Series: And Bingo Was the Game-o [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Boys Kissing, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialMagpie/pseuds/MercurialMagpie
Summary: Steve and Bucky get to know their new friend, and discover some very interesting things
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: And Bingo Was the Game-o [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742194
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63
Collections: Stuckony Server Bingo Collection





	Visitor From Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the Stuckony Discord server's FUCKIN bingo, square U6, alien sex/genitalia. The continuing adventures of a couple of WWII soldiers and their extraterrestrial friend  
> Thanks to Bill_Longbow for a suggestion that shook some things loose, and for keeping track of this bingo.

“What the _Hell_ is that?” The medic’s yelp grabbed the attention of both Bucky and Steve, who were both trying to pretend they weren’t hovering, keeping an eye and an ear out on behalf of the mysterious man they’d found caged up in a hidden level of a HYDRA base. Now they turned to see the man, Tony, with his pants around his knees and the medic’s eyes glued to what had just been revealed.

“That… is not a cock. Stevie? What the Hell did you find?” Bucky also found that he couldn’t keep from staring at the not-a-cock that was… waving? At him? “I mean, I know we’ve seen some strange shit...”

Steve, bright red and unable to look anyone in the eye (or crotch), stepped forward and pulled Tony’s pants back up over his hips. “We’ll just have to ask him about it when we can, it’s fine.” He turned to the medic. “He’s fine otherwise, right?” The medic nodded and opened his mouth, but Steve rushed on. “Good, then that’s what you can tell Colonel Phillips. He’s fine, everything’s normal, Sergeant Barnes and I will have a more complete report in the next day or two. Thank you for your time.” He hooked one arm around Tony’s shoulders and the other around Bucky’s, and practically carried them out of the tent and over to his own.

The dark-haired... man? they’d only just met looked around with interest as they traveled, chattering away to himself, seemingly a mix of commentary and questions he didn’t expect answers to, but as soon as the flap of Steve’s tent had fallen, giving them privacy, his attention snapped to his rescuers and his hands soon followed, onto their chests. He gazed up at both of them through his eyelashes, and said something Steve didn’t have to translate to understand (or want).

Steve swallowed hard, looking uncertainly at Bucky. He’d wanted for so long, but Bucky had always been busy chasing skirts. Was he about to flip his lid, walk away from the friendship because Steve wanted a man? Or worse, be drawn into this man’s spell, and regret it tomorrow? “Buck, I-”

Bucky dragged a half-lidded gaze up to Steve’s face and smiled, almost (unbelievably) shy in his hope. “Can I- Please, Stevie, say I can finally kiss you!”

Steve gasped, hardly able to believe it, then pressed his lips to Bucky’s greedily. He had a fleeting moment of doubt _he’s kissed so many more people than I have_ but then there was nothing but lips and tongues and teeth. He broke just long enough to gulp in another breath, then went back for more, and more, and more-

An impatient throat-clearing had them turning away from each other to look at their mysterious (and incredibly gorgeous) visitor, who was watching them with lust but also a whole lot of impatience. Steve laughed and dipped down to employ his newfound kissing skills with the other brunet, who returned the sentiment with interest. Steve pulled the smaller man flush against him… and froze. How could he have forgotten? The bulge pressing against his hip wasn’t a normal hard-on, like he and Bucky currently had. It was… a _them_ , and they _moved_ , waving like fingers at Bucky in the med tent. He pulled back slowly and dropped his hands to the other’s waistband.

Tony said… something, in response, flirty and approving, and moved his own hands to Steve’s fly. Well, honestly, without a common language, this was probably the easiest way to open that conversation. Steve continued on, with only a quick uncertain glance at Bucky (who, as it turned out, was watching avidly), pushing the other man’s pants off his hips and down his thighs. His own pants dropped a moment later, giving him a chill that was more tension than cold. The second shiver, though, was a lot harder, and was because there were _things_ trying to _wrap themselves around_ his dick. Steve and his new… friend both pulled back sharply, gaping down at each other’s equipment. 

Tony sounded curious this time, as he reached out a finger and poked Steve in the side of the cock. Steve couldn’t help a whimper. Odd as it was, this was still the first time anyone but himself had ever _touched_ his cock, and it felt surprisingly good. Tony poked at it again, watching it bob and ooze out just a drop of slick, and grinned up at Steve, who grinned back. Tony then turned his grin on Bucky, and started pulling and tugging at his clothes. 

As he watched the two brunets get Bucky naked, Steve realized that Tony’s scent had freshened, like new leaves in spring. Steve was going to have so many questions built up by the time he could ask them…

Bucky’s cock sprang free of his clothes, and Steve’s attention was riveted. He’d wondered so many times, forced his eyes away again and again, but now he could look, he could touch- He yanked his hand back before it got too close, letting Bucky and Tony have this moment. (He still wasn’t sure he was allowed, with Bucky, he still kept expecting Bucky to storm out at the _wrongness_ , the perversion of it, but that was looking less and less likely.) Tony poked at the side of Bucky’s cock, then trailed his fingertips up and down the length of it, pulling a soft groan out of Bucky.

Tony wrapped a hand around each of their cocks, squeezing experimentally and thumbing at their slits. They groaned almost in unison, and Tony whistled out a question, then looked supremely frustrated. He sighed, clearly exasperated, then shifted his hands so the first two fingers on each hand were pressed to a soldier’s forehead. He screwed his eyes shut while Steve and Bucky slanted uncertain looks at each other, but a moment later Tony sighed again, this time in satisfaction.

“Wasn’t sure I could still do that.” He said with a grin. They gaped at him briefly, and he grinned harder. “This is going to make things _so_ much easier. OK, so yours don’t split or anything? Does everyone on your planet have just the one, like yours? Does it move at all? Also, is this a different language than the one those other guys were talking, the ones who were doing all the experiments on me? I’m guessing they weren’t supposed to be doing those, considering how you’ve treated them. How many languages are there on your planet? Is-”

“Tony!” Steve felt a little like he couldn’t breathe, and it wasn’t just because Tony hadn’t taken a breath once in all that. “Did you just… Are you saying you’re from another _planet_?!”

Bucky let out a disbelieving little laugh. “Ya don’t look much like Ming the Merciless, except that cute little beard.” He reached out, barely noticing what he was doing, to stroke said beard.

Tony laughed nervously. “I, ah… probably shouldn’t have said that part. I’m not really supposed to be here, but I was curious, and then I crashed, and those fellas found me, and I could tell just from the way they looked at me that I didn’t want to get into their heads, but your heads are really nice places to be, and I was really liking the touching, can we get back to the touching?” He gazed up at them with impossibly wide hopeful eyes.

Bucky growled a little. “Well, you know, I haven’t gotten a kiss from you yet.” He immediately swooped in and pressed his lips to Tony’s. Steve had a fleeting thought that they _really_ needed to talk about this more, but it was lost to the sights and sounds of kissing mere inches in front of him. He crowded closer, wanting somehow to kiss both of them at once, and gasped when something far more flexible than a hand wrapped around his cock. Bucky gasped in the same moment, and Tony let out a groan of satisfaction.

Tony broke the kiss to gulp in air. “Oh, wow, that’s new. I like, I very like. Are- Can we take off more of this fabric? Is that allowed?”

Steve groaned deeply. “Right now, I don’t care about ‘allowed.’ None’a this-” He couldn’t finish the sentence, opting to fumble the buttons on his jacket and try (not very hard) not to pop the seams on his shirt as he peeled it over his head. He emerged from it to see Tony gloriously nude, the five (petals? tentacles?) sections of his genitals twisting around each other like a flower about to bloom, then following through and spreading out. “Can I?” He was already reaching for Tony’s crotch, which was reaching back for him, each section wrapping around one of Steve’s fingers, making Tony moan. “Oh. Oh, that’s...” There were no words for it. They were almost like snakes, sinuous and smooth, except for a single line of thorns, or teeth, or something prickly, running along each one.

“Two o’ you look gorgeous together, you got no idea.” Bucky purred into Steve’s ear, and Steve’s other hand slipped down Bucky’s side and across his stomach, finding his cock hot and hard and waiting. “Fuck, Stevie, yeah...” Before Steve could even start to take in the feeling of Bucky’s cock, so similar and yet so different from his own, Bucky’s hand was touching him, wrapping around him, warm and solid and oh so good, and Steve felt his knees going weak. “And what’ve you got, doll?” The fingers of Bucky’s other hand were tracing Tony’s tentacles, exploring the places where they wrapped around Steve, making Tony whimper and drop his head back.

“Good. This is good. So much better than- Ah!” Tony’s hands were clutching onto the soldiers’ shoulders, and the air around the three of them reeked of vanilla and daffodils, and Steve could feel his orgasm building fast and hard. “How do you-? I want to see-” Tony’s head lurched forward so he could stare into the space between their bodies, and Steve found his own gaze drawn equally downward, where he was startled to realize his hand had been moving on Bucky’s dick, and Bucky’s hand on his dick, this whole time. (His first time with Bucky- with anyone- and he hardly noticed? It was all just so overwhelming…) “Please, I want to see...”

“Bucky! Ton-eeee!” Steve crashed over the edge into orgasm, distantly aware that Bucky was tumbling right along with him, throbbing in his hand and spurting hotly across their hips.

“Oh, woo-ow!” Tony’s voice spiraled high and higher, out of the range that even Steve could hear, and his tentacles tightened around Steve’s fingers, the barbs (spines? another question for the list) digging in just enough for a delicious jolt of pain. A moment later the three of them collapsed into a heap of tangled limbs right there on the floor of the tent.

As soon as he’d caught his breath, Steve started laughing. His new lovers both looked at him, startled, and he fought his mirth down to a grin long enough to say, “well, Tony, on behalf of the American people and all of humanity, let me just say, welcome to Earth.”


End file.
